pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mopthro Journey Begins!
The Mopthro Journey Begins! is the first episode of Mopthro Journeys. It is written by Doctor Pug. Script On a very unknown region called Mopthro, and in the quiet town of Boerne, a young boy is about to start his Pokemon journey... In one of the houses, the door opens, and a boy steps out of his home. Boy: Bye Mom! He closes the door and starts running up the hill to the Pokemon Laboratory. This is 10 year old Pug Charleston. He is 4' 6", and has medium length (for a boy) brown hair. He wears dark purple rectangular glasses, a teal short-sleeved t-shirt with a Quagsire on it, brown shorts, and dark purple Crocs (the shoe brand). Pug arrives at the door of the lab and enters, closing the door behind him. A skinny man with orange hair and a lab coat greets him. Professor: Hello... uh what was your name again? The Professor sweats. Pug: Oh come on Professor Acacia! You should remember me! Acacia: Oh! Bulldog, isn't it? Pug gets angry. Pug: NO! It's Pug.. Acacia: OH! Yes! Pug! Sorry! Acacia: I presume you've come for your Pokemon? Pug: Yup. Acacia: Excellent. 3 panels of the ceiling lower down on ropes. Each has a Pokemon on top of it. The left one has the grass-type symbol. The middle has the fire-type symbol. The right one has the water-type symbol. Acacia: Come out, Hovergulp, Hovergulp comes out of it's Pokeball. It speaks in an medium echoey voice. Hovergulp: Gulp! Acacia: Sauflame, Sausflame comes out of it's Pokeball. It speaks in a crackling low voice. Sausflame: Sauce! Acacia: and Paddlepug! Paddlepug comes out of it's Pokeball. It speaks in a high, squeaky voice. Paddlepug: Paddle! They return to their Pokeballs. Acacia: Now Pug, which will you choose? Pug touches each Pokeball left to right. When his hand rests on the water-type Pokeball, he takes it and holds it above his head. Pug: I choose you, Paddlepug! Pug sends out Paddlepug. Paddlepug: Paaaaaaadle!! Pug: YAY!!!!!!!!!! SO EXCITE!!!! Pug gets a :3 face. Acacia: Excellent choice.. and he goes with your name too. The two pugs stop in their celebration and look at Acacia blankly. Acacia: Because your name is.. nevermind. Pug: No actually it's Paddlepug: Pug! Pug: Yeah. Acacia: Okay. Well you should go start on your journey. Pug: Okay! C'mon Pad! Pad (Paddlepug): Paddle PUG! They run out the door. Pug and the newly named "Pad" walk down the hill towards Boerne. Pug: So, Pad, do you understand what our goal is? Pad: Paddle? Pug: Our goal is to become the ultimate Pokemon master, and champion of Mopthro! Paddlepug looks starry-eyed at Pug. Pad: Paddlepug! They arrive in Boerne and head towards Intersection 1. Pad: Dul Pad? Pug: This is Intersection 1! Pad looks embarrassed. Pad: Duh.. Pug: HEY! Pad laughs and runs through a bush blocking Route 2. Pug: No! Pad! I can't get through there! Come back! Meanwhile, Pad walks along the rickety bridge, gazing at Qwilfish in the water and the Wooper on the beach of a small land mass that the bridge connects to. Pad: Paddle..... Paddlepug jumps in the water, making a small splash. Back to Pug, who is trying to knock down the bush so he can get to Pad. A girl stands behind him. Girl: It's not gonna work. Pug: AHK!? Pug spins around to look at a short haired blond girl wearing a red t-shirt, a purple skirt, and red shoes. She is taller than Pug. Pug: Who are you...? Girl: I'm Stacia. And you can't cut down a bush by yourself. You need a Pokemon who knows Cut. Stacia sends out a Hovergulp. Pug: Oh cool a Hovergulp! Hovergulp: Hovah! Hovergulp hovers in the air. Stacia: Hovergulp, Cut! Hovergulp: HOOOOO-VER! Hovergulp cuts the bush. Pug: YAY! Thanks! Stacia: Don't mention it. Pug: Okay I won't if that's what you want. Stacia: K. Stacia returns Hovergulp. Pug: Uhh... are you gonna go? Stacia: No. I'm coming with you. Pug sweats and looks annoyed. Pug: Okay then. They run into Route 2. Pug: So when did you become a trainer? Stacia: One month ago. Pug: Does Hovergulp know Cut when you get it? Stacia: No. I found a TM. Pug: A trademark? Pug looks confused. Stacia looks annoyed at Pug. Stacia: No! A Technical Machine. Pug: Oh... kay? Stacia: It's a move that comes on a little disc. If you give it to the right Pokemon, it can learn the move. Pug: Ah. Cool! Pug hears swishing in the water. Pug: What was that? A pink Pokemon lunges out of the water at him. Pokemon: HAAH!!!! Pug screams. The Pokemon lands. Pokemon: PIG! The little Pokemon looks like a derpy pig with blue toenails. Pug: Oh......... AWWW SO CUTE Stacia: A Happig... How did it learn to swim? Pug: I WANNA CATCH IT! Stacia: Well you don't have any Pokemon to battle it... and I bet you don't even have Pokeballs, do you? Pug: Hehehe... No.. Stacia: Acacia played a joke on you. Great. Here, take five of mine. Stacia gives Pug five regular Pokeballs. Pug: THANKS!! Pug turns back to the Happig. It isn't there. Pug: OH NO ITS VANISHED Pug looks very sad. Stacia: You'll find another one. Pug: Ohhkay.. Pug remembers Paddlepug being missing, and he gets a scared expression on his face. Pug: Oh yeah! I forgot about Pad! Stacia: Pad? Pug blushes. Pug: Oh.. did I forget to tell you about my Paddlepug? He ran through the bush, that's why I tried to get through. Stacia: Aahhhhhhh. Okay. Pad: PAAADLLLE! Pug: That was Paddlepug! Quick, let's go get him! The two run to the small island that the bridge connects to. They are suprised to see Paddlepug fighting a gang of three Wooper. Pug: Pad, use tackle on the middle one! Paddlepug is suprised to see Pug, but tackles the middle Wooper anyway. Pug: Uh.. Also tackle the other two! Paddlepug also tackles the other two. The Wooper are mad. Middle Wooper: WOOP! The Wooper uses Mud Shot on Paddlepug. Stacia: Here, I can help. Go, Hovergulp! Stacia sends out Hovergulp. Hovergulp: HOVER! Stacia: Use Vine-Whip on all three! Hovergulp: Gulp, Gulp, GULP! Hovergulp whips all the Woopers with vines that come out of it's back. They look dazed. Pug: And Pad! Use Squirt! Pad squirts the Woopers. Pad: PADDLE! The Wooper faint. Pug: Aw yeah! Stacia: Not bad for your first wild Pokemon encounter. Pug looks disappointed. Pug: Only not bad? I thought it way awesome. Stacia: Look kid- Pug: My name is Pug. Stacia: ..Look Pug, when you're a master trainer, you'll look back on this and see it as horrible compared to what you can do then. Pug: Okay.. Well I'm gonna head on down Route 1! See ya later! C'mon Pad! Pad: Paddle! The two run back towards the intersection, leaving Stacia and Hovergulp. Stacia: Return, Hovergulp. Stacia holds out it's Pokeball and Hovergulp flies back in. Stacia: We're going after him. TO BE CONTINUED Characters People *Pug Charleston *Stacia Pookan *Professor Acacia Pokemon *Hovergulp *Paddlepug *Wooper *Sauflame (cameo) *Qwilfish (cameo) *Happig (cameo) Places *Mopthro Category:Episodes Category:Mopthro Journeys